


Dance at Dawn

by pairatime



Category: So Weird
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Philips family is taking part in an all night Winter Solstice Celebration, Dance at Dawn, but things get weird for Jack when he meets a someone that thinks she’s in danger, and she maybe right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance at Dawn

Sun Rise minus 15 hours 44 minutes

“Come on Mom, you have to let us go to the dance. How many times are we going to be at a real solstice celebration? And one that’s meant for families?” Fi Phillips negotiated with her mother.

“Look Fiona, you know I don’t mind you going to these things normally; but this one starts at dawn,” Molly told Fi as she looked up from tuning her guitar.

“And that’s after everything else that starts when the sun sets,” Irene Bell added as she stood next to Molly and glared at her son who was standing next to Fi looking hopeful. 

“Which you all need to be here for and they lock the doors so that means we’d be on our own all night,” Fi pointed out to both parents.

“She’s right; but here, not only would you all be here, but half the town is going to be locked in here, I mean dude, how many adults is that?” Clu added to the argument with a smile.

“That’s a good point Irene,” Molly conceded as she looked at her manager. 

“What does Jack think about spending the night in here?” Irene asked ending the short lived look of victory on both Fi’s and Clu’s face.

“Jack’s not staying on the bus alone and Ned can’t keep an eye on you two in here and him out there,” Molly told her daughter.

“But Jack never wants to do anything that’s even a little supernatural,” Fi complained to the mothers.

“And when was the last time he _wanted_ to go to a dance?” Clu added as he completely lost his smile.

“Well, you all have to be in one place so, if all three you of you want to be at the dance you can be here, other wise it’s the hotel and bus with Ned. That sound like a good deal Irene?” Molly offered, looking at Irene who was smiling. 

“Yes it does, tell Jack to let us know before 4, that’s when they want a final head count of the kids that are going to be here,” Irene said ending the discussion, “Now Molly they want to run a full sounds check in twenty are you and the guys going to be ready?”

Fi and Clu ignored the response as they walked away from the stage and toward the doors out of the ballroom.

“How are we going to get Jack to agree to stay in here?” Clu asked looking at Fi. “He’s my best bud but he has a major problem with anything even connected with the weird or unexplained.”

“Yeah this isn’t going to be easy but we’ve got to try, how many times does an opportunity like this happen?” Fi said again as she grinned at the idea, “we’ll find a way.” She added as they left the Great Lodge Event center were the celebration was taking place.

“I hope so, it sounds like so much fun, and it’s not like anything is really going to happen,” Clu said as they went in search of Jack.

Sun Rise minus 15 hours 34 minutes

“You will not stop the coming of dawn, the light will always return,” A young woman said defiantly as she stood over a large crevice, her hair, glowing in brilliant shades of red and orange, flowed in a breeze as did her dress colored the purest white.

Her challenge was met by an unnatural growl as a twisted misshapen beast stepped closer to its side of the opening; the beast flapped its large leathery wings and hissed a cloud of noxious air at the woman, trying to take flight only to be stopped by a large metal chain around one of its back legs.

“The long night will end, and light will return,” The woman said again as she stared down the beast.

This time the beast didn’t growl but roared as it leaped into the air, thrusting upward with it’s legs as it beat it’s wings. Once more the chain stopped it but the beast didn’t stop. With another roar and another beat of its wings it pushed itself higher. 

And with a loud snap a single link gave breaking the chain and freeing the beast.

The women’s gasp was almost drowned out by the flapping of wings but her actions were not as she raised her hands which filled with light that she sent at the beast throwing it back from it’s dive at her, “My knight will protect me and dawn will return!” She yelled out while the beast breathed out a cloud of total darkness at her forcing her to vanish in a burst of light before the spot she had been was engulfed by the blackness.

Sun Rise minus 15 hours 23 minutes

“Hey Jack, want some help with that?” Fi offered as she bounced up behind Jack with Clu right behind her.

“You want to help?” Jack asked as he looked down at the bucket of quickly cooling water and sponge he was using to clean the tour bus.

“Yeah dude, hand the extra sponge over,” Clu added with a grin as he grabbed a sponge from the extra cleaning supplies piled near by.

“Okay what do you to want?” Jack asked as he folded his arms and glared at his sister and best friend.

“What makes you think we want anything,” Fi asked over innocently as she took the wet sponge from Jack’s hands and started wiping the mud from around the base of the bus. 

“Can’t we just want to help a bro out?” Clu also asked as he smiled over his shoulder at Jack smiling.

“When was the last time either of you offered to help clean the bus,” Jack asked them, “when was the last time any of us volunteered to do the other’s chores?” he added taking turns glaring at them.

“Okay fine,” Fi said giving up the illusion, “we want to be at the dance but mom said we all have to be there or we have to stay out here with Ned.”

“And I love my dad and all but being in there would be so much more fun, right?” Clu said.

“You mean the winter solstice thing. Why do I think it’s not the dance you really want to see,” Jack said to his sister.

“Okay so maybe not but it’s still got to be more fun then staying out here,” Fi argued with her brother.

“Maybe. But do you know what’s even more fun?” Jack asked stepping closer to his sister, “not having to wash the bus.”

“So we wash the bus and-“

“For a month,” Jack added.

“Come on Jack that’s blackmail,” Fi cried out as she glared back at her brother.

“Yeah dude really a month?”

“A month and I tell Mom I’m in, or I can just stay in the bus and read, it’s what I’d be doing either way,” Jack threatened.

“Fine, a month, but you have to go tell them right now, it’s getting dark already and I don’t want to miss this just because you didn’t make it in time,” Fi countered as she frowned at the bus.

“Oh don’t worry. I don’t plan on missing anything that gets me out of cleaning the bus,” Jack said with a smile as he dried off his hands before heading down the street toward the Great Lodge Event Center.

Sun Rise minus 15 hours 14 minutes 

“It shouldn’t be getting dark yet,” Mr. Samson, the Mayor of the town, said as he looked at the retreating sun.

“Well it’s not completely dark yet and the band is ready so we can start at any time Mr. Samson,” Irene said as she stood next to him.

“No, no, starting early is not the problem,” the Mayor said back, “the National Weather Service said sunset isn’t for another 15 minutes but clearly they’re off and if the time for sun set is off then sun rise maybe too and we simply have too many things planned for sun rise to not know the exact time.”

“Yeah the crowd may not mind starting ten minutes before they’re ready but they’re not going to want to wait around an extra ten minutes for the finale if it’s late,” Irene agreed with him.

“Or even worse the fireworks and everything else goes off on time and they can’t see it in the dark,” He fretted as he paced, “and they are normally so accurate about these things, I must go call them,” he finished before rushing off to his office.

“I’ll just have the band start early then,” Irene called after them before she turned to head for the stage and almost ran into Jack, “Oh Jack where did you come from?”

“The bus,” he answered as he looked toward where the mayor ran off, “he seems really worked up over the sunrise.”

“Yeah well, when you have fifty grand on fireworks and laser lights you don’t want them going off early,” Irene told him, “and did Fi and Clu find you?”

“Yeah about staying here for there solstice gig, yes they found me. Are they really spending that much on this thing?” Jack asked as he looked around at all the commotion going on.

“It’s a major tourist draw,” Irene said shrugging her shoulders. “Now I know Ned can’t keep on eye on you all night out there but try and stay out of trouble, I’m counting on you keeping my son and your sister from-“

“Whoa, wait,” Jack said cutting her off as she held up his hands, “I said it’s fine for us to stay in here,” he told her.

“What?” Irene said surprised as she just looked at her best friend’s son.

“I said I’m cool with us being in here for them,” Jack hesitated as he looked around for a sign, “‘Dance at Dawn’ so we’ll be here.”

“You said yes,” Irene said again, “I was sure you’d say no.”

“What are Fi and Clu having to do for the next two weeks?” Molly asked as she came up behind her son.

“What? I’m hurt mother. You wound me,” Jack said faking an arrow or knife to the heart. “Would I do something like that to my own flesh and blood?”

“Yes you would, so what was it?” Molly asked again, still smiling even as she crossed her arms.

“Fine okay so I did, but they said yes,” Jack said dropping any pretense.

“And what did they say yes to?” Irene asked.

“Nothing much, just cleaning the bus when it’s my turn,” Jack answered.

“They can clean it for two weeks that’s not that bad,” Irene said looking at Molly nodding her head.

“I agree, we’ll let the deal stand,” Molly said back.

“It’s not two weeks,” Jack said with a hesitant smile as he looked between the two mothers.

“How long was it?” Irene asked.

“A month,” Jack told them.

“Jack,” Molly warned.

“Remember they agreed to it,” Jack defended him against the two women.

“A month for a single night was a bit much Jack. You’re older, you should know better than to try something like that. It’s two week,” Molly told her son as she frowned at him.

“What but they-“ Jack started to complain until he was cut off.

“It could be no weeks. Now Molly you need to get to the stage,” Irene cut in as she looked at the Mayor rushing down the hall toward them.

“Go make sure the registration table get’s the three of you and we’ll talk later,” Molly threw over her shoulder as Irene led her toward the stage.

“I’ll look forward to that,” Jack said under his breath as he headed for the front desk.

Once there he slipped into the line filled with the handful of people that waited until the last minute to sign in. He was only a couple people from the front, and still the last one in line, when he was bowled over and crashed to the floor, only just keeping his face from finding out what real hard wood oak felt like up close.

“Oh I’m so sorry; I should have been looking where I was going. I was just in a rush which I know is no excuse.”

“It’s okay, I’m fine I thi-" Jack started to say as he turned himself around so he could stand back up but he stopped when he saw who had knocked him over.

She was standing in the last ray of the sun which seems to make her deep red hair glow. It also seemed to almost shine off of her dress which looked almost golden in the light but then faded to a soft white when the sun dipped below the horizon and out of view.

“Again I’m so sorry. Do you need help to stand up, can you stand?” she said again as she offered her hand to Jack looking worried.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Jack said again as he realized that the other people standing in the entrance hall were all looking at him with looks that ranged to amusement to concern. “No I can stand I’m good,” he added as he stood, taking her hand but no pulling on her as he rose.

“Thank Pilumnus, I’m glad. I am sorry about this,” she said again still holding Jack’s hand.

“No problem these things happen. But if you’re in a hurry you can sign in first, I’m signing up for three anyways and I wouldn’t want to make you wait,” Jack offered as he let got of her hand and gestured to his former place in the line.

“Sign up?” she asked looking around as if seeing the lodge for the first time.

“Yeah the town’s solstice celebration,” Jack said pointing to one of the posters on the wall. “It’s why you’re here isn’t it?”

“Yes, it must be,” the women said as she looked at the poster, “Dance at Dawn, yes that sounds right,” she added as she stepped up to the registration desk.

“You name please?” The man at the desk asked, sounding board.

“Aurora,” the women, Aurora, told him before casting a glance back at Jack.

“And your last name?” the man asked as he started looking through the list of names already registered.

“It’s just Aurora,” she said again.

“Look miss all the names are first and last….except for yours,” the man said confused, “how did that happen, I’m going to need your last-“

**AROOOO**

The man was cut off by a loud and booming howl that cut through the town, everyone seemed to look around trying to spot the dog or wolf that made the sound.

“What was that,” Jack asked no one particular as he looked around until he saw Aurora, her face drained of color until it was almost as white as her dress. “What’s wrong are you okay?” he asked as he stepped closer to her.

“I’m fine, I just need to go, yes I need to go,” she said as she rushed through the double doors leading farther into the building.

“Wait! I still need your last name,” The man behind the desk called after her as he rose to chase after her but stopped when he lost track of which way she went once past the doors. “That’s going to mess up my records.”

“She probably just doesn’t like dogs and that was a loud one,” Jack said as he rested his elbow against the desk.

“Maybe, well what’s your name,” he asked as he picked up his sheets again, but not before giving the double doors one last look.

“I’m Jack Phillips but I may not be on your list I’m with-" Jack started until he was cut off.

“The band, you're one of the three kids with them, are the other two around here too?” the man asked as he marked something on his sheet and looked around the room.

“Not yet they just needed to finish something first-" Jack said until he was cut off again.

“And we’re done Jack,” Fi said as she and Clu walked in and joined him at the registration desk.

“We rocked that bus, but did you hear that howl wasn’t it awesome?” Clu said as he bounced up next to Jack.

“Yeah we did, they’re Fi Phillips and Clu Bell,” Jack told the guy at the desk, “they must have some large dogs around here.

“What if it wasn’t an ordinary dog, it is the winter solstice and I’ve done some reading-" Fi started up with a glimmer in her eyes.

“Oh man I’m not even inside yet and she’s already started, a month so wasn’t long enough for this,” Jack complained as he rolled his eyes at his sister.

“Did it really sound like a normal dog to you?” Fi asked as she set her hands on her hips just staring down Jack.

“Yes it did, because it was a normal dog.” Jack responded as he crossed his arms. 

“I hate to get in the middle of this but is Fi short for Fiona?” the guy behind the desk asked as he looked at Fi.

“Yes but no one really calls me that,” Fi answered him before turning back to Jack who was looking at the guy and not her.

“Anything else?” he asked.

“No but if you see that woman tell her I need her last name would you?” he said before cleaning up his paper work.

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Jack told him sarcastically.

“Woman what woman? You holding out on me man?” Clu asked as he elbowed Jack with a grin.

“Given I just met her less than five minutes ago,” Jack told Clu, “but you should have seen her,” Jack added letting out a sigh.

“Come on you can’t leave it like that, do tell,” Clu badgered his best friend.

“Maybe if we’re lucky we’ll see her inside,” Jack answered.

“What you mean she’s here and we’re standing around out here?” Clu said in shock as he started pulling Jack through the double doors and deeper into the lodge.

“Jack, Clu, what about the dog, or whatever it is,” Fi said as she followed them in as the staff started closing the door behind her to keep out the cold and the snow that had started to fall.

Sun Rise minus 10 hours 43 minutes

“Well Fi seems to be having a good time,” Molly said as she came up behind her son and clapped him on the shoulders.

“What,” Jack said with a jump as he turned from the buffet to Molly, “mom, are you trying to scare me? And of course Fi’s have a blast they’re having a trivial game with weird and supernatural questions. This is like her dream party the only thing missing is a ghost crashing it,” Jack told his mother before taking a bite of the turkey sandwich he had picked up.

“Jack just because it’s not real doesn’t mean you have to give your sister such a hard time about liking it. It’s her hobby not yours,” Molly told Jack as she picked up a ham sandwich for herself. “And you’re here so you might as well have some fun.”

“Yeah fun, I’m sure that will happen. And just what should I do that’s fun?”

“Well the guys and I are around to start another set, why don’t you find a girl and ask her to dance,” Molly suggested, “and don’t knock the band,” she added with a grin.

“Yeah because there’s just dozen’s of girls wanting to dance,” Jack said back as he gave the large ball room a quick look.

“Well there is that girl in the white dress; she looks like she could use a dance. And the music will be starting in two minutes so I’d hurry,” Molly said before heading back to the stage.

Jack just shook his head at his mother before looking for the girl she was talking about. And then Jack saw her, it was Aurora and she was sitting in one of the chairs around the edge of the dance floor looking out of place and lonely, “sometimes mom you do have good ideas.”

“May I have this dance,” Jack asked after he made his way across the room to stand before her and held out his hand.

“What?” Aurora said as she looked up as if just noticing him.

“Would you like to dance?” Jack said again smiling brighter as Aurora smiled at him.

“I am waiting for someone but I don’t see what the harm a single dance could do,” Aurora said as she look his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

“A boyfriend? Is he bigger then me? Should I be worried?” Jack asked as he stopped and took her other hand just as the music started.

“No not my boyfriend my protector, and I don’t know but likely and not of him but of it, yes,” Aurora answered as she looked around the dance floor.

“It?” Jack asked rising an eye brow as he started swaying to the slow song, thanking his mother in his head.

“Nothing,” Aurora said as she just started swaying with him in time to the music.

Jack just shrugged and focused on keeping time with the music.

“Dude you’ll never believe that happened- Oh sorry man I didn’t mean to interrupted anything,” Clu said when he interrupted them three songs later as Jack was trying to show Aurora how to do the electric slide.

“No it is fine; I should be going and try to find my protector. I had hoped he would have found me by now, it’s nearing the darkest hour,” Aurora said as she pulled away from Jack. “I do hope we see each other again Jack, thank you for asking me to dance.” She added before disappearing into the crowd.

“Clu you’d better have a good reason for coming over here or I’m going to kill you,” Jack threatened while he marched toward Clu who kept walking back until they were off the dance floor and Clu found himself falling backwards into a chair.

“Dude I’m sorry I didn’t see her and I wanted to tell you…” Clu stopped swallowing hard as he looked up at Jack.

“Tell me what, what’s so importation you scared away the one girl here I wanted to dance with,” Jack said menacingly as he glared at his best friend.

“Fi won the trivial game and got this really cool book about solstice legends,” Clu said as he scurried out of the chair and started running for the door out of the ball room.

Jack didn’t bother responding with anything more then a guttural growl as he chased after him.

Across the room Molly ended the song and took one of the water bottles Irene was passing out to the band and took a drink as she watched the two boys.

“So what do you think Clu did?” Irene asked with a smile as she watched them too.

“If it’s anything big we’ll find out, and if not,” Molly answered and just shrugged.

Irene just returned the shrug and added a nod as she held up a sheet of paper, “so these are the songs that have been requested.”

“Irene we’re not going to play an NSYNC song.”

Sun Rise minus 8 hours 10 minutes

“Are we really watching this?” Clu complained as he looked up from his cards to the big screen where the movie was being projected.

“No I’m fairly sure you’re playing cards, badly I might add,” Fi said as she looked up from her new book to where Clu, Jack and a couple of other kids were playing cards.

“And it’s your turn too,” Mike, one of the other kids, said as he looked at Clu, “So go already.”

“Alright already, sheesh, draw two,” Clu said as he dropped a red draw two card onto the pile of Uno cards.

“Gee, thanks buddy,” Jack said as he drew two cards, “and it’s not that bad, there are worse movies they could be playing,” He finished as he laid down a red four.

“They could also be playing better ones that’s all I’m saying,” Clu said as he watched Rod take his turn, “Like the _Nightmare Before Christmas_ or they could even play the original and better _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ huh did they think of that? No they didn’t.” 

“Is he always like this,” Mike asked Jack as he played his own card, skipping Clu.

“Only when he’s bored,” Jack answered playing another skip.

“Then someone find something for him to do, I don’t think I can stand another hour of this. You don’t have to be here you know, anyone over 12 has free range,” Rod told Clu pointedly.

“Fine I can tell when I’m not wanted. I’m going to get something to drink, here play through for me,” Clu said handing his cards to Fi as he headed for the refreshment table.

“What Clu, I’ve got my book,” Fi complained as she held the cards up to Clu back before turning to the table, “Guess I’m playing, so who’s turn is it?”

“Yours,” Jack said laying down a reverse, “toward him,” he added pointing to Mike.

“Okay here you go,” she said laying down a number card, “so are you two locals or visiting like us?” she asked.

“Born and raised,” Mike answered for him and Rod, “so we’re here every years, the best part really is the dawn fireworks, if we wouldn’t over sleep we wouldn’t bother with the rest but-“

“Both times we tried that we slept in, missed the whole show, at least if you’re here someone will wake you up in time for them,” Rod cut in continuing for Mike.

“Yeah, and it’s more fun watching them in a group,” Mike added.

“Sleep how could you sleep with all this going on?” Jack asked as he looked around the room, between the movie, the yelling and just everything he didn’t see anyone sleeping.

“Around 1-2 it quiets down a lot, but they have some rooms set up upstairs with lots of cots and stuff if anyone wants to lay down, they aren’t the best but if you need a couple hours sleep,” Mike just shrugged.

“I may have to check them out later, they must be quiet at least,” Jack said looking around the room.

“It’s a party and all you want to do is sleep, what happened to you,” Fi said shaking her head.

“If it were a normal party I wouldn’t mind but it’s not,” Jack said pointing to the book by Fi’s side, “these were the first guys I found that didn’t want to talk about all the weird howling going on. Everyone has a theory about it.”

“So do we, want to hear it?” Rod said smirking at Jack who just slapped his cards down and glared at him.

“I do, I’m thinking a hell hound but I’m not sure,” Fi said excitedly as she looked between the two local guys.

“Hell hound, as if, it’s got to be a Yeti. Old man Thompson said he saw one last year,” Mike said looking over at Rod before looking back at Fi.

“A Yeti, someone saw a Yeti? Oh man that is so cool, is he here, can I talk to him,” Fi asked her cards forgotten.

“No he never comes to these anymore, too old,” Mike explained, “he’s like what 100 now.”

“Almost, but it’s not a Yeti, it’s got to be the Night Beast, it is the solstice,” Rod told Mike.

“Right I forgot about the Night Beast, you’re right it would fit better than a Yeti,” Mike agreed with Rod before turning to Rod.

“Night Beast, I think I read about that one,” FI said as started flipping through her book.

“It was a dog or a wolf, not some mystical beast. Those things aren’t real,” Jack said cutting into the conversation louder.

“Harsh man,” Rod said as he just looked at Jack.

“Ignore him, he’s always like that,” Fi just waved her hand at Jack before dropping the book over the cards opened to a page with images of a dog like beast with dark wings.

“Whatever, I’m going to find some normal people,” Jack said as he dropped his cards on the table and pushed off.

Sun Rise minus 7 hours 47 minutes

Jack just shook his head as he retreated from the ball room and its extra loud music. He wanted somewhere to just think and everywhere he went it was either too loud or too crowded or both, he thought as he weaved this way down the hall before heading toward the stairs hoping to find calm somewhere above.

The second floor was quieter but it was still an array of people scattered around so Jack just kept going until he reached the third floor. 

The third floor was a single large space, a quarter of the space of the lower floors but without any walls, broken only by the wooden beams reaching from the floors to the ceilings every few yards. 

But it was what was beyond the room that got his attraction. The floor was ringed by large windows that showed a balcony that circled the floor. And someone was on the balcony.

Jack shuddered at the blast of cold that hit him when he opened the door onto the balcony. He stopped after stepping out onto the wooden platform and took it all in.

In the distance the world was frosted white, the trees, the houses, even the streets beyond them were blanketed with white that reflected the stars and streetlights. And it was only getting whiter as small flakes slowly drifted down from the sky landing on everything, sending chills through Jack when they landed on his skin.

“How can you be out here in this,” Jack asked as he took another step closer to Aurora who was standing a few feet from the door, just gazing up at the dark sky. 

“There isn’t a moon tonight, it is growing so dark,” Aurora said as she lowered her gaze to Jack. Jack tried not to notice that the closer to the Lodge, despite its many lights, the darker the landscape became.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked as he stepped closer, reaching out stopping just short of holding her at the sorrowful look on her face before dropping his hand.

“It’s so dark,” Aurora whispered as she slowly leaned closer to Jack, almost pressing against him, close enough to feel the heat from one another but not truly touching, “and I’m so alone.”

“You’re not alone, there’s an entire town of people just down those stairs. And I’m right here,” Jack said as he brought his hand to her shoulder, “You’re not alone,” he repeated.

“Versus it I am. My knight, my protector, has forsaken me. The darkness reaches it zenith and I can not stand against it as I am,” she said as she closed her eyes and dropped her head to her chest.

“What is it your scared of, is the darkness like an ex or something, because if that’s what your worried about I’ll look out for you,” Jack told her with a smile as he bowed himself so he could look her in the face.

“That is very sweet but you do not know or understand what you are offering,” Aurora said as she looked away and off into the dark forest beyond the town.

“I have a sister, I know what it means to look out for someone, and right now, I want to protect you. Let me,” Jack offered again as he slowly turned her toward him, “tonight at least,” Jack asked her.

“Are you my Knight?” Aurora asked softly as she looked into Jack’s eye unsure, she opened her mouth to say more when a sound ripped through the air.

**AROOOO**

The beastly howl cut through the still of the night and it was followed by a loud crush and crashing sound as something came charging through the trees heading straight toward the Great Lodge.

“What is that,” Jack exclaimed as he watched trees start falling before the whole forest was lost in the cloud of snow being throw up from the shaking trees.

“It’s found me, we need to hide, we can’t face it,” Aurora cried as she rushed to the door grabbing Jack’s arm with her as she ran through it and toward the stairs dragging him.

“Aurora, what was that, you need to stop and just take a breath,” Jack told her once while planting his feet and forcing them to stop once they reached the landing between the third and second floors.

“We haven’t the time. The Night Beast, it knows I’m here we must hide; it can not understand and fears happiness, joy and festivity. It will not be able to sense me surrounded by all those down stairs. It may even give up,” Aurora said as she started pulling Jack down the stairs again.

“Is this some weird why of dealing with or getting over your ex-boyfriend, because I can understand that, but what was happening to those trees, someone was knocking them down,” Jack went on as he let her pull him down the stairs.

“The Night Beast as I said,” Aurora repeated as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking to the right then to the left, the hall to the right leading to the ball room, the one to the left heading to the movie room.

“Ex and a _really_ bad break up it is then, look if you want to get lost in the crowed so he can’t see you, the dance is the best bet, everyone’s standing and moving around,” Jack told her as he started leaning her toward the ball room.

Sun Rise minus 6 hours 17 minutes

“I got us some punch, it’s tropical or rainbow but I’m not really sure what they means and the guy manning the table didn’t know either,” Jack said as he held up first the glass on the right then the glass in his left hand looking at the blue liquid it held oddly.

“Thank you and I will try the rainbow,” Aurora said with a smile as she took the glass from his left hand and sipped it.

“So what does it taste like?” Jack asked as he took a drink from his own cup.

“It taste like pineapple, orange and,” she paused and took another drink, “and lime I believe, very tasty.”

“Well I’m glad,” Jack said as he let his gaze drift around the room, “are you sure you don’t want anything to eat? The table has a lot of different stuff and it’s pretty good,” Jack asked again.

“Thank you but no, I’m not hungry. But I would not mind resting for awhile,” Aurora answered, pointing toward one of the tables set up in one corner of the ballroom’s floor. 

“No problem I wouldn’t mind sitting for a bit and I’m going to get some cheese and crackers in case you change your mind,” Jack told Aurora once they reached the table and Aurora sat down. “I’ll be right back.”

Across the room two pairs of eyes watched him leave the table and head toward the buffet tables, they then turned toward Aurora.

“Man she’s hot, how did Jack land her?”

“Didn’t he say something about her running into him, maybe it’s a guilt thing?” Fi asked as she watched Aurora, “but since Jack hasn’t introduced us why don’t we go say hi,” she suggested as she started walking toward the tables. 

“Uh, Fi I don’t think Jack’s going to like that very much, or like at all,” Clu told Fi in concern as he followed her.

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point Clu,” Fi said with a smile just before they reached the table.

“Hello, I’m Fi, Jack’s my brother and he’s really bad at introducing his girlfriends so I thought I’d save him the trouble, what’s your name?” Fi said holding out her hand.

“I’m Clu,” Clu added with a quick wave and smile.

“My name is Aurora, it’s nice to meet you, Jack is very nice,” Aurora said taking Fi’s hand, “but he is not my boyfriend, not as you mean it,” she added softly looking over to where Jack has started rushing back toward the table.

“Fi, Clu, shouldn’t you two be somewhere else, anywhere else?” Jack said glaring at both of them as he set down a small plate of crackers and chesses on the table, “are these two bothering you Aurora, because I can have them leave, like right now,” he offered still glaring at them.

“Man it was her idea,” Clu said backing up and rising his hands.

“Gee, thanks for the support Clu,” Fi said over she shoulder, “it’s late I thought I’d just come over here and talk, what’s the harm,” she said innocently. 

“Now why don’t I believe that?” Jack told her, before sitting down next to Aurora.

“I do not mind they seem very happy and friendly,” Aurora told him while looking at the plate he had gotten and selecting one of the slices of cheese. 

“Fine,” Jack said with a smile as he watched Aurora eat the cheese. “Well are you two going to sit down or what?”

“So Aurora, are you a local or just here for the solstice?” Fi asked smiling as she took a seat next to Aurora just as Clu was trying to sit in it as well.

“Wow, where’s the fire?!” Clu exclaimed as he just frowned at Fi before wandering to the other side of the table, “Hey buddy how’s it going?” he said sitting next to Jack.

“Really?” Jack said as he just looked at Clu.

“I am not from anywhere around here; I’m not sure how long I will be staying, it may be just until sun rise or…maybe not even that long,” Aurora said looking worried for a moment before putting on a happier face, “I should be gone with the dawn regardless of what happens.”

“What do you think is going to happen?” Fi as she started studying Aurora. “Is something wrong?” she asked as she realized how worried Aurora really was.

“You need not worry; I should have chosen my words better,” Aurora repeated forcing her smile to be brighter.

“No tell us, maybe we can help,” Fi said earnestly as she scooted her chair closer to Aurora.

“That is most kind, just like your brother but no, there is nothing you can do, all will be well. I have faith,” Aurora told her, smiling for real at the last words.

“Come one, there’s something going on you have to tell us-” Fi started again until she was cut off.

“Fi,” Jack said sharply as he stopped his talk with Clu to cut off his sister, “she said ‘no’ so stop asking. Now,” Jack ordered his little sister.

“Well fine,” Fi just said as she flopped back in her chair and folded her arms with a humph, “be that way”, she added.

“Wow dudes,” Clu said as he looked between the siblings, torn about what to say as Aurora just looked away from the group.

“Aurora would you like to dance again,” Jack asked as he stood up still glaring at Fi as he offered his hand to Aurora.

“It would be lovely to dance again,” Aurora answered as she took his hand and rose so they could walk out to the dance floor.

“Jack,” Fi complained as she watched them.

“Leave it Fi,” Jack told her before turning to Clu, “keep her busy will you?” he asked.

“Uh yeah sure,” Clu said grinning before looking at Fi, who was now glaring at him, “Oh boy,” his grin falling fast.

“I don’t need someone to watch me Jack,” she called after her brother but he didn’t even respond as he and Aurora started to dance.

“I’m sure that’s not what he meant Fi,” Clu told Fi.

“Yes it is but never minds that. There’s something odd about her, come on. I have an idea,” Fi said as she grabbed Fi’s arm and started pulling him toward the door.

Sun Rise minus 5 hours 04 minutes

“They have cots upstairs you know Jack,” Molly said as she walked over to her son.

Jack was on the floor leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out before him. Aurora was curled up next to him using Jack’s lap, and a folded up jacket folded, as a pillow as she slept.

“I know but Aurora wanted to stay down here and it’s only for a little while,” Jack answered back as he looked up from Aurora.

“Aurora wanted to huh,” Molly said smiling down at them, “when I told you to dance with her this isn’t what I had pictured happening,” Molly said as she looked at them both.

“Don’t you start too Mom,” Jack said exasperated as he rolled his eyes.

“Slow down there Jack, I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it; it’s kind of sweet actually,” Molly said smirking at Jack.

“Of course,” Jack replied as he shook his head. “You do know I’m never going to see her after tonight right?”

“You never know, and crushes don’t have to be practical,” Molly added.

“Please, I like her, and she needs someone right now because…I have no idea really,” Jack paused a moment to think. “Not that it matters, I just want to help her have a nice night that’s all,” Jack explained.

“Okay, okay, just a friend,” Molly conceded as she held up her hands, “well the band and I are getting some rest, they’ll still be playing music if you two want to dance later but don’t forget to get some sleep yourself, or you’re going to be a grouch come sun up,” Molly told her oldest child.

“I will mom,” Jack said smiling himself as he just laid his head back again against the wall.

“I will see you later then,” Molly said as she started heading to the door where Irene was waiting. She made it half way there before she turned around, “and if you see Fi tell her to get some sleep too will you,” she requested.

“Sure mom, I’ll get right on that,” Jack joked back as Molly turned back around and headed out the door.

“Yeah I’ll do that right now,” Jack just smiled as he closed his eyes.

He was asleep within moments.

Sun Rise minus 4 hours 53 minutes

“The moms are out of sight, we’re clear,” Clu whispered to Fi from the coat closet he had dived into.

“That as close,” Fi said as she crawled out from behind the large stuffed bear she had jumped behind when they’d sighted their mothers heading down the hall toward them.

“Why did we hide from then anyways? They know we’re here,” Clu asked Fi.

“Because it’s almost 2:30 in the morning and they’d want to drag us off to bed, well me anyways, and we’re not done investigating yet,” Fi answered as she tested the doorknob on the door leading into the entrance hall, it wasn’t locked.

“Yeah and just what are we looking for. I mean going through the mangers office was fun but what were we looking for,” Clu asked as he followed Fi into the smaller hall.

“Something about Aurora just seemed off and I want to know what her registration form says,” Fi told him as she pulled her mini flashlight out and started looking at the table to see a stack of papers, “here they are.”

“You mean we didn’t have to sneak into his office just…walk out here?” Clu asked amused, “It’s like we’re on a kid’s show or something.”

“Funny,” Fi shot back as she fingered through the papers.

“So why do you want to know more about Aurora? She’s pinging your weird radar?” Clu asked as he started looking at the stuffed moose that was next to the table.

“Maybe, something about her is defiantly off…and she doesn’t have a registration form, even you and I have one but she doesn’t,” Fi said confused as she started going through them again.

“Maybe you just missed it,” Clu said as he made a moose face, complete with hand antlers, at the stuffed moose.

“Not three times,” Fi said after a couple moments, “something weird is going on. Let go fine her and-“ 

“Fi there you are it’s time for bed,” Molly said as she stepped into the room flipping on the lights, “Hey Clu your mom’s looking for you.” She told Clu.

“Oh mom, can’t it wait,” Fi complained as Molly ushered her out of the room.

“No, it’s half past two, be glad I let you stay up this late. Come on,” Molly told her youngest. “You to Clu,” she added when Clu tried sneaking the other way.

“There goes my plan to stay up all night,” Clu said letting his smile drop before it shot back up again, “I’ll just have to try that tomorrow,” he added racing up the stairs.

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 48 minutes

Jack wasn’t sure what woke him, but something just felt off all of the sudden. Like the pressure change on the flight or driving into a snow storm.

But nothing looked different, the Ballroom was empty save for a handful, most in chairs or on the floor resting like he and Aurora but two were still swaying to the CD player’s music on the center of the floor, they had it all to themselves.

And that’s when he felt it again, like a shiver up his spine.

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 47 minutes

“Come on Fi its way too early to be up again,” Clu complained as he followed Fi down the stairs.

“Clu, it’s never too early to explore the unexplained. And something’s about to happen, I can feel it, can’t you?” She asked while marching down the hall toward the ballroom.

“No, everything feels fine. And why are we checking every room?”

“We’re looking for Jack and Aurora, my instincts are tell me she’s at the center of whatever’s about to happen,” Fi explained as she looked into the movie room to see a few of the older teens playing cards or talking, even some that looked like they were playing spin the bottle.

“Oh man I should have spent more time in that room,” Clu complained as he watched Rod, from the card game, kissing a very hot blond.

“Men,” Fi just ranted as she grabbed Clu and pulled him farther down the hall, “I should have know they’d be in the ballroom, Aurora seemed to like dancing.”

“We can do back later right, after you’ve found Jack?” Clu asked still looking back at the movie room.

“Sure whatever, just later right now we need to-“

Whatever Fi had planned to say was lost when the double doors leading from entrance hall burst open with a loud crack, Fi saw the snow flying thought the air, along with something else large and dark, before every light snapped off at once plunging them all into darkness.

And then came the yelling from both the movie room and the ballroom, the former sounded like mere complaints, the later, had screams of fright.

“Clu don’t let go,” Fi yelled as she ran forward toward the ballroom.

“Fi, this isn’t a good idea,” Clu shouted back as he gripped Fi’s hand tight trying to see his way thought the darkness.

“JACK, are you in here?!” Fi yelled as she pushed through by those racing out of the ballroom and looked around inside.

But she couldn’t see anything. Everything was pitch black with all the lights off; even the small candles on the tables were out. And without a moon the large windows that normally gave a gorgeous scenic view of the valley below and the mountains beyond showed nothing and provided no light as even the stars seemed to be dark.

“FI, GET OUT OF HERE, NOW” Jack’s voice shouted across the room.

Fi tried to run toward it but was stopped short by Clu’s unexpectedly iron grip which pulled her back.

“Fi wait,” Clu yelled as he held her tight.

And then there was a burst of light. It seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere and for a moment it filled the room.

The light was accompanied by a loud ear shattering roar of pain coming from the dark shape in the center of the room. The size of a horse it looked like a monstrous dog with bat wings as it threw back its head and cried out thrashing about in the light.

And just beyond it on the other side of the room Fi saw Jack shielding Aurora even as he pushed her through service door.

And then the light was gone as swiftly and unexpectedly as it came and the ballroom seemed all the darker for its leaving. 

“Jack,” Fi yelled as she tried to chase after him only for Clu to pull her back again.

“Wrong way Fi, We’re getting out of here,” Clu told her as he physically picked her up and pulled her back toward the door even as they heard more roaring and the sound of a large shape slamming into a wall on the far said of the ballroom. “I’m not letting you get hurt.”

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 44 minutes

“What was that thing, and where is the light coming from?” Jack asked loud a few minutes later as he looked around to try and figure out where he and Aurora were.

The faint light, which seemed to have no source, illuminated the short service hall they ended up in after the mad dash to get away for the thing that had shown up in the ballroom. But the hall was unremarkable and maze like with twists and turns everywhere they looked, and no stairs in sight.

“That was the Night Beast. And it seeks me out, only my Knight can protect me and I do not know where he is,” Aurora fretted as she hugged herself.

“Look you’ve said you’re waiting for your Knight so what’s his name maybe we can look for him? Because if he knows what to do about that thing. I’m all for finding him too,” Jack told her as he looked around, “though we may need to get out of here first.”

“I do not know his name. Each time he is someone different, so much time passes. But the fates see to it I find him quickly after the Beast breaks free. But this time…” Aurora trailed off as she smiled weakly at Jack.

“Well I’m not a knight or anything but we’ll make it through this,” Jack said as he looked around for a place for them to sit, finding a couple of old chairs that had been stored down here. “So tell me what is this Night Beast, some lab experiment gone wrong?”

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 37 minutes

“That wasn’t a wild horse. I’ve seen a horse, you’ve seen a horse, was that a horse?” Fi ranted at Clu.

The two of them and everyone else that had been woken by the commotion had been lead into the movie room where, by candle light, they’d been told a wild horse busted in and caused the blackout, but they weren’t sure how because no problems with the lighting could be found, everything else electrical worked but no lights and even candles kept blowing out.

“Dude you’re right I don’t know how they can say that was a horse, it so wasn’t but what the heck was it?” Clu said as he crossed his arms and looked at Fi.

“I don’t know, I don’t know _everything_ weird and supernatural you know,” Fi told Clu with a frown. “I just want to,” she added.

“Did you listen to anything during our card game, or read that book you won?,” Mike said as he joined them at the back wall handing them candles, “you spent enough time digging through it during our card game.”

“Yeah really you have to know what it was, you _saw_ it,” Rod said as he leaned a hand on his mate’s shoulder.

“That _was_ the Night Beast? That’s why the lights are out,” Fi said in understanding as she started digging around in her backpack for her book.

“Wow, what’s this? I don’t remember anything about a beast thing? What’s up?” Clu asked as he looked between where Mike and Rod were and where Fi had starting going thought her book.

“You were really annoying and left, remember?” Mike said, all too happy to remind him.

“Okay, okay let it go man, so what is this dark beast, what does it want,” Clu asked the others.

“Night Beast, and the legend-“

“Legends, it’s a whole series of them,” Rod chipped in as Fi started.

“Yeah a series of them, mostly European, going back all the way to Greek and Roman times, maybe even older,” Fi went on as she read from her book as best she could in the candle light.

“Much older, all myths have battles between light and dark. The light is normally a women, a goddess, and the dark-" Mike went on when Fi slowed down, reading something.

“Was a fearsome beast, the Night Beast,” Rod supplemented Mike’s answer.

“And their fight reflected in the length of day and night, longer days the light is winning but longer nights mean…” Fi said as she looked up at Clu trailing off at the end.

“Dark is winning right,” Clu said smiling, “that is a cool story,” he said before stopping his smile dropping, “wait it’s the longest night of the year, doesn’t that mean this Night Beast is going to be it’s strongest like right now?”

“Yes the legends say on the solstice the Night Beast had the power to kill the Goddess of the Light, but her knight always protects her, that’s what the legends are all about, the warrior defending her and slaying the beast. They rock,” Rod told Clu smiling himself.

“I love those story, they’re the best,” Mike echoed Rod.

“This is bad Clu,” Fi said as she looked up from her book and at Clu, fear visible on her face.

“What wrong,” Clu asked worried.

“Aurora, Clu. Aurora is the Roman name for the dawn, the goddess of dawn, as in first light, and Jack’s with her,” Fi told him.

“You think Aurora’s the-and the beast is after-and Jack-man we’ve got to find them and fast,” Clu told as he started looking about as if to find them somewhere in the crowd. 

“Whoa, chill out dude, they’re just stories, it was a horse,” Mike told Clu.

“No it wasn’t, come on Clu we need to find our moms fast,” Fi said as she grabbed Clu and started dragging him from the room.

“Our moms? We need to find Jack.”

“First we need to buy Jack time, good feelings drive back the Night Beast, in one of the legends an all night party is what protected the Goddess. And The Beast didn’t come in here until the party was basically over, it wasn’t strong enough,” Fi explained they headed for the stairs.

“So your mom starts playing again the party starts back up, maybe drives it back again,” Clu said getting the idea. “Good plan.”

“It either that or we hope Jack really _is_ a knight.”

“He may have fooled the dragon that one time but lets find our moms,” Clu answered Fi as he started racing up the stairs.

“My thoughts exactly.”

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 28 minutes

“Wow that’s some story,” Jack said as he stood up and paced in a circle before turning back to face Aurora not saying anything else.

“You don’t believe, I’ve never had a Knight disbelieve before,” Aurora said quietly as she casted her eyes to the floor.

“No, I don’t disbelieve it and that’s the problem. This is my sister’s gig not mine but some how…I know you’re not lying,” Jack said as he knelt before Aurora and lifted her face with one hand, “Whatever that thing was, I’ll keep you safe, okay. I promise.” He added with a smile.

“I believe you as well.” Aurora answered with her own smile.

“Good then let-“

Jack’s next words were cut off when a dark cloud of fog came pouring around the corner with the Night Beast in the center, even darker than the fog around him. 

“Get behind me,” Jack ordered as he pulled Aurora up and set himself between the Beast and Aurora as it came at them.

Jack just started pulling whatever was along the walls down into the middle slowing the Beast down as it was forced to jump over or plow through boxes, chairs, bookcases and anything else the lodge had stored in the halls.

For a moment Jack thought he and Aurora had managed to put some distance between them, and he even saw a door at the end of the hall, but then the Beast roared and charged forward. The roar seemed to ripple in the air before the Beast sending debris everywhere, cleaning a path. The roar hit Jack like a punch to the gut from a heavyweight champ and Jack went crashing to the cement floor as the Beast went straight for Aurora.

Aurora’s scream was all Jack could hear as he saw it near. Gasping for breath he pushed himself up grabbing for anything he could use as a weapon he held something metal before him and braced himself for the hit.

But it never came.

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 27 minutes

“ _I live my life in one straight line, the future  
ahead an' the past behind Don't wanna go back to  
yesterday But I don't know how long I can run this  
way_

“You really think this is going to help?” Clu asked as he watched Molly on stage, he could just make her out in the candle lit ballroom.

“It can’t hurt. You ready for the more proactive step?” Fi asked as she turned the handle on the service door Jack and Aurora had diapered down earlier.

“You know it. Now let’s go before the mom or dad see us,” Clu said as he all but shoved Fi through the door way when he saw his dad.

_A tangled heart with tangled vines (in the darkness  
is the light) Tangled up in my own lies (in the  
darkness is the light) A creature there, in  
darkness lies (in the darkness is the light) Why  
is it that he has my eyes (in the darkness is the  
light)_

“Okay okay…you don’t have to kill me, now come on lets go fine them,” Fi said once they were through the door and in the service hall.

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 26 minutes

The Night Beast let out a snarl as it reared back and glared at Jack.

Jack had to force himself to swallow as he met the blood red eyes before him, “Au-Aurora put your hand on my shoulder and start walking backwards,” Jack ordered as he let got of Aurora and brought it up to hold the metal, which looked like a sword but Jack wasn’t sure and this wasn’t the time to examine it, more firmly between them and the Beast.

Aurora did as she was told, and Jack could feel her left hand grabbing his shoulder but her right hand was only resting on his shoulder but since the beast backed up when it, and the strange new light that was coming off it, came forward Jack didn’t mind.

“What happened, why did it stop?” Jack asked as the two of them slowly started stepping back.

“Something changed upstairs, can’t you feel it?” Aurora asked as she slowly felt behind them with her foot before talking another step.

“No but what does upstairs have to do with it.”

“Good feelings hold back the Beast.”

“You said that before, you mean the party started back up again? That’s stopping it,” Jack asked as he watched the Beast take a step to match theirs.

“Yes, that and my knight has a sword pointed at it, you have the power to slay it and send it back to its chains,” Aurora told Jack.

“You mean I have to kill this thing? What if I’m not your knight,” Jack whispered to Aurora as he took another look at just how large the Night Beast was.

“You are and you can,” Aurora answered back as they took another step.

“I hope you’re right. Can you do the light thing you did in the ballroom, the one that made it back off?”

“Yes but if I do…We’re reaching the darkest moment my powers are limited,” Aurora told Jack.

“Only once, got it. On three you do it then run for that door, I’ll be right behind you got it,” Jack said as he raised his sword higher.

“Yes,” Aurora answered as she let go of Jack’s shoulder.

“1…2…3.”

Light filled the hall as Jack slashed forward not caring if it hit it before throwing himself back toward the open doorway. He hit the ground with a soft crunch as snow compacted under him.

Aurora pulled the door shut the moment Jack came through and it almost wasn’t fast enough as the center of the door dented out before Jack could even get back up as they could see the Night Beast in the small window.

“We need to get out of here before it gets through,” Jack said as he started leading the way along the ridge with Aurora right behind him.

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 14 minutes

“This place is like a maze, how does anyone ever find anything down here?” Fi asked aloud as she looked down the two sides of the T-walkway trying to decide which to go down.

“Yeah you think they’d have maps or something,” Clu added as he looked around.

“Unless…” Fi said suspiciously as she looked around again, “We can’t still be under the lodge unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless this _is_ a maze,” Fi said as she looked around in amazement, “we’re in a labyrinth.” 

“The basement’s a labyrinth, why? To keep Jack and Aurora from running away?” Clu asked.

“No, to keep us from finding them.”

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 10 minutes

“Molly, guys its ten minutes to dawn so the Mayor wants the rest of this to go as planned so he is going to make his speech and when he gives the signal you start playing that song they want. Do you guys remember the name-“ Irene broke off trying to remember as she talked to Molly and the band.

“You mean _The Sky & the Dawn & the Sun_ the song we’ve been practicing all week, yeah we got it right guys,” Molly asked turning to look back at the guys and seeing them all nod, “Right. So where are our kids? I haven’t seen them since they suggested we start playing again.”

“I…I don’t know, I’ll see if Ned knows, just don’t forget the signal,” Irene said as she headed off toward Ned.

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 5 minutes

“I don’t see it anywhere, do you?” Jack asked as he cast his eyes about trying to see if the Beast had found them.

“No, but we’re reaching its most powerful moment. Dawn is almost here,” Aurora said as she looked out over toward the mountains.

“Then we only need to hide unti-It’s found us,” Jack said as he saw a shape, darker than the rest of the forest speed toward them.

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 4 minutes

“What happened here?” Clu asked as he stepped around and over spilled boxes and knocked over chairs and a bookcase.

“They must have run into the Night Beast here, it doesn’t look like it got them,” Fi said as she followed taking everything in.

“What’s this?” Clu said as he looked at a spray of orange liquid a few feet from the door.

“I don’t know but I’d like to know what happened to the door,” Fi asked.

The door was dented and slashed, ripped from the door jam and crumpled on the snow outside.

“I think we need to find Jack,” Clu said as he took a step outside and saw a trail of stomped down snow.

“And fast,” Fi added as she started heading down the trail.

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 3 minutes

“Get back,” Jack yelled as he slashed forward again almost adding another wound to the Beast’s dog like snout as the Beast leapt back snarling.

Aurora crouched by a stone as she watched the Beast lash out almost snapping Jack’s arm but missing as Jack swung the sword again.

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 2 minutes

“Welcome to the 107th anural Winter Solstice Celebration,” The Mayor said as he stood on the stage, “Now I know we’ve had a few problems,” he pauses as the crowd, holding candles to light the room, laughed a bit, “But the sunrise at least will go off without any problems so without further ado,” he said as he turned toward the large windows that faced the sunrise.

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 1 minute 

“Clu, I can see them,” Fi shouted as she climbed onto the top of a bolder to see Jack shielding Aurora as he slashed at the large Beast maybe a half mile away. “And we have to hurry.” She added as she scrambled down.

“Oh man this is exciting,” Clu said as he changed after Fi.

Sun Rise minus 0 hours 0 minutes

The first ray of night pierced the darkness joining the light coming from Aurora.

“Looks like you’re out of time don’t it?” Jack taunted as he smirked at it.

At the sight of Jack smirking the Night Beast let out a great roar and charged at him, sending him to the ground and seeming to ignore the sword plunging into it’s chest it’s teeth lunged at Jack’s throat but finding Jack’s blocking hand instead.

“Aahh,” Jack cried out as he scrabbled back pulling his sword out of the beast as he pulled his hand from the monster’s teeth. A monster that wasn’t moving any more.

“You’ve done it my Knight” Aurora said as she knelt by his side, looking at the fallen beast.

“It is really dead?” Jack asked as he looked at the beast and tried to push himself up but let out a cry as he put weight on his arm.

“Oh no your arm,” Aurora said as she brought it up and pulled back his sleeve to reveal the large tear the Beast left behind.

“It’ll heal, you wouldn’t have, not if that thing got you,” Jack said as Aurora helped him stand.

“Yes. Even with all your doubts and disbelief you saved me my Knight,” Aurora said as she looked to the dawn that was cresting the mountains. “If not for you…”

“But you’re alright, now lets get back to the lodge, just incase that thing had friends,” Jack said as he looked toward the lodge.

“Thank you my Knight, but my time here is done, the dawn has come and I must go home,” Aurora said and then the sunlight already bright reflecting off the snow was blinding.

Sun Rise plus 0 hours 2 minutes

Celtic music filled the ballroom as everyone danced under the first rays of the sun and then without warning every light turned back on and every candle was lit. The light was blinding as if every light wanted to make up for the hours of darkness joined by the laser lights going off sending their colors and patterns everywhere in the room.

“Wow where did that come from,” Ned asked his wife as he shielded his eyes from the intense light.

*BOOM*

“I think the fireworks and laser lights are working now,” Irene said as she blinked her eyes before rubbing them, “I’m just glad Molly didn’t drop a cord. Did you find the kids?”

“No I still can’t fine them. I was hoping they were in here.”

“Clu is going to be grounded when I find him,” Irene said as she headed out of the room.

“What are the kids up to?” Ned said before he went the other direction.

Sun Rise plus 0 hours 3 minutes

“Jack, your okay. Where did the Night Beast go, and Aurora? And what was that light,” Fi yelled rapidly as she ran toward Jack.

“What?” Jack asked confused as he blinked the spots out of his eyes, “Can’t you see the…empty patch of snow?” he said as he looked at where the Night Beast had fallen. The ground was empty, just a patch of trampled snow. “Aurora?” he said as he turned toward around but couldn’t see her. “She left.” He said softly.

“I can see that, where did she go?” Fi asked as she looked around, looking at the mess of snow for a moment before looking everywhere.

“Home, she went home, and we should do the same. After the fire works” Jack answered as he sat down and looked up at the fire works bursting in the dawn sky.

“Cool idea but dude what happened to your arm?” Clu asked as he sat down next to Jack and spotted the other teen’s shirt.

“Hey watch it,” Jack yelled when Clu’s fingers touched it expecting pain but none came, “What?” he said as he looked at it. His shirt was still ripped but his skin was whole, only a light scar to remind him what had happened…had it?

“What happened to your shirt?” Clu asked again, “and what’s with the rubber sword?” 

“And the scar, that’s new, where did it come from?” Fi demanded as she dropped to Jack’s side.

“It’s nothing,” Jack told them as he looked at the sword in his hand, it was a rubber prop sword that bent then he moved it, “How…”

“You used that to fight the Night Beast? Wow!” Fi said as she looked at the sword.

“I didn’t fight any Night Beast, it was a stray dog and Aurora got spooked that’s all. Now can we watch the show already? It’s probably half over by now,” Jack answered looking back at the sky ignoring any farther questions.

The End


End file.
